With existing technologies, to obtain the location information of a terminal (e.g., a personal computer (PC)) with no or low-accuracy positioning capability, typically, the assigned IP address of the terminal, when connected to a network, is used to determine the location of the terminal.
However, the current IP repository defines multiple IP addresses in a relatively large area. In other words, the location of the terminal as determined by a corresponding server based on a particular IP address is a relatively large area. As a result, the locations that can be determined for these types of terminals with no or relatively low-accuracy positioning capability are not accurate enough, which can affect certain location-based application operations.